The Knight of Darkness
by MarquelMarie
Summary: summary inside SSxOC
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N i'm not sure if i'm goning to keep this as the title and if anyone has any beter suggestons i'd love to hear them. I have **

**a couple chapters already don't so it shouldn't be long between updates**

**It would be lovely if people would say that they either like or don't like my idea for this story **

**I'm posting this as a sort of summary to see if anyone would be willing to read the actual story) yep so here you go…**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything you may recognize and I take credit for nothing.**

Persephone Jones has always been around darkness and with two deatheater parents its no wonder; she hates it, she hates them and all they stand for. But will she ever do anything about it? And when tragedy strikes will she be able to choose the right side? And when help finally comes and her dark knight arrives to save her will she accept his help or push him away like she always has?

**A/N sorry about having 2 a/n's in one thing but I just wanted to add that I'm horrible at summaries and I promise that the story itself is much better**


	2. Lo! 'tis a gala night

The Knight of Darkness

Chapter 1

_But evil things, in robes of sorrow,_

_Assailed the monarch's high estate._

_-"The Haunted Palace" Edgar Allan Poe_

"Persephone!" A tall, severe looking woman with her hair pulled so tightly into a bun that it looked like all the hair on her head would suddenly snap under the pressure, and she would be completely bald. Screamed as she ran out the gold-framed double doors of a large Tudor style mansion, rose vines climbing up the sides. "Persephone, you foolish child. Where are you?" she screeched, her black robes blowing in the wind. "The Dark Lord is sure to be arriving any moment!" She turned into a small garden, and rushed over to a girl with mousy brown hair and a pale, ordinary looking face. She had on a long black dress with a low neckline and thin straps.

"Mother, I told you I refuse to be near those monsters." Persephone said calmly. "Just let me sit out here until they're gone," The woman, Mrs. Elena Jones, stared at her daughter like she'd sprouted a second head and began singing in Dutch.

"Oh dear, what are you talking about?" her false concern made Persephone sick and in a moment of weakness, she snapped.

"You know very well what I mean, those awful creatures, those Death Eaters, I refuse to be remotely near them!" Mrs. Jones stared at Persephone blankly for a second, then white hot anger burned in her eyes.

"Fine then, stay out here all night!" She whispered furiously "You can come crawling back inside tomorrow," and with that Mrs. Jones turned on her heel and walked, briskly, into the manor to great her 'charming' guests. Well suppose this is better than mingling with those psychos, Persephone thought picking at a weed that was trying it's hardest to grow up through the stone pathway. After successfully decapitating the poor thing, she leaned back far enough that she could see the stars; she found Orion and traced his belt with her index finger.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Miss Jones," A silky voice said from the shadows.

"I told you to call me Seph, Miss Jones, makes me sound like I'm a maid or something." She said a little irritated. A tall figure stepped out from its hiding place; a grotesque mask covered the figure's face. Which was taken off, to reveal a sallow skinned man with black eyes, a large hooked nose, and greasy black hair that fell to his shoulders.

"Well Miss Jones you seem to have greatly upset your dear mother, " he sneered "What a shame." Persephone cringed as he yet again referred to her as "Miss Jones". But it was Snape after all, he always finds a way to torture you.

"So I've never seen you at one of these gatherings before," she said not even bothering to look at his face, knowing it was as unreadable as the face of a rock. "What's so different now?"

"Nothing you need to know about Miss Jones, it would be best for you to keep out of other people's business, especially around here. One wrong question and you'd be six feet under ground in the blink of an eye." He growled in his best 'holier than though' voice.

"I am well aware of what one false step around here would result as, thank you." Persephone said putting on her most sickeningly sweet and innocent face. "I was born into this world of back-stabbing and fake smiles." Who does he think I am? The child of a muggle? Snape walked up to where she was still lying on the ground gazing up at the blanket of stars, lay down beside her. Close enough to see all the emotions in her eyes, but far enough that they weren't touching.

"I wasn't saying you didn't know, I was merely reminding you." Snape said in a voice devoid of its usual malice. What was the world coming to? Severus Snape was apologizing to her! Granted he didn't actually say 'I'm sorry', but it was Snape and for him, even coming close to an apology was a big deal. Apparently their little conversations during her potions tutoring were having an effect.

"It's fine, I'm just a bit on edge; The Dark Lord is in my house, my mother's on one of her rampages, and I have to spend the night out here." She finished gesturing around her.

"Well I agree that having the Dark Lord here is a little intimidating, to say the least. The other two are your fault entirely, if only you'd learn to keep your mouth shut." He said the last part with a small smirk on his lips. There was a small crash and a terrible scream that came from the house. The scream sounded frighteningly like her mother, but not wishing to panic just yet, Persephone ignored it, choosing instead to look back at the stars.

"Have you ever heard the story of the great and little bear?" Persephone asked turning her head to slightly so she could see Snape's face, he shook his head 'no' not meeting her gaze, but not getting up and walking away either. "Well would you like to?" she asked frustrated, with his cold demeanor and the fact that he wouldn't look at her. Eventually he nodded his head, still staring at the stars. "Alright here it goes," she took a deep breath "Callisto was a maiden who excited the jealousy of Juno, and the goddess changed her into a bear. "I will take away, that beauty with which you have captivated my husband." She said, and down fell Callisto on her hands and knees; She tried to stretch out her arms in a plea- but they were already beginning to be covered with black hair. Her mouth, with which Jove used to pray for it's beauty became a horrid pair of jaws; her voice, which if unchanged would have moved the heart to pity, became a growl, more fit to inspire terror. Yet her former disposition remained, and with continual groaning, she bemoaned her fate, and stood upright as well as she could, lifting up her paws to beg for mercy, and felt that Jove was unkind, though she could not tell him so. How often afraid to stay in the woods all night alone," at this Snape turned his head and finally looked at her. She ignored him and continued, "She wandered about the neighborhood of her former haunts, how often frightened by the dogs, did she so lately a huntress, fly in terror from the hunters. One day a youth spied her as he was hunting. She saw him and recognized him as her son, now grown into a young man. She stopped and felt inclined to embrace him. As she was about to approach, he, alarmed, raised his hunting spear, and was on the point of transfixing her, when Jupiter beholding, arrested the crime. And snatching both of them placed them in the heavens, as the great, and little bear." Persephone looked over at Snape, he was staring at the stars again, "Know what the moral of that story is?"

"No, what is it?" He asked sounding like he could really care less, and he probably couldn't, he was only out here cause he felt bad for her, that's really why anyone around here buts up with me, Persephone thought.

"Don't piss of a goddess by sleeping with her husband." A small grin tugged at her mouth. Snape turned his head and stared at her, his gaze looked irritated.

"Well Miss Jones I do believe that was one of the more mature things I've heard you say." She looked at his eyes, they were as cold and hard a ice, God this was typical Snape behavior; barely civil one moment, completely closed off and agitated the next.

"Why don't you go enjoy the party." Persephone muttered standing up and walking out of the garden, toward the woods that ran along the mansion's eastern side. She rarely ever walked anywhere near that woods at night, but at the moment she was beyond caring. She kept walking and didn't look back, even as she heard him call her back, saying something along the lines of not wandering off while there were Death Eaters stalking around. But she didn't care, let them hurt her, kill her, it didn't really matter now anyway. Once she reached a large tree with sweeping branches that were low enough to the ground for her to climb up, she stopped turned around enough to make sure Snape hadn't followed her, then grabbed the lowest bough and swung herself up into the core of the tree, high enough not to be seen, but low enough that if it rained she would be fairly dry. Persephone nestled her head against the trunk, closed her eyes and drifted away.


	3. Within the lonsome latter years

_To die-takes just a little while-_

_They say it doesn't hurt-_

_It's only fainter by degrees-_

_And then it's out of sight-_

_A darker ribbon for a day- _

_A crape upon the hat-_

_And then the pretty sunshine comes-_

_And helps us to forget-_

_ -_Emily Dickinson

Chapter 2-

Persephone dreamt of a tall Dark Knight, black armor covered every inch of him. The only thing visible was his coal black eyes, they resembled a gorgon's because if stared at for too long a time those dark eyes would turn that person to stone. She also dreamt of a maiden; plain, ordinary, with nothing exceptional about her. Who unlike most other maidens, refused help from anyone. The maiden was standing in a meadow picking flowers, black roses, when she cut her finger on a thorn. The maiden strong as she was couldn't handle one thing, blood. She took one look at the crimson liquid flowing from her finger and became very dizzy, she took two steps backward and tripped over her own feet. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact that meant she'd hit the earth, but the impact never came, she opened her eyes and saw that the Dark Knight had caught her and was looking at her with his dark eyes, the minuet he realized her eyes were open also he turned his head to avoid her gaze and ultimately her turning to stone. This sadden the maiden because she'd fallen in love with the Knight's eyes, she could drown in them without a second thought.

The Knight was also sad the maiden's eyes, a warm brown, were so powerful that she'd captured his heart without so much as a little bit of resistance. They both stood in the meadow for a long time not moving an inch, both sets of eyes diverted. The dream shifted and the maiden was standing at the edge of a cliff, starring at the ocean far below. The Knight appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and pulled his helmet off. The minute she could see his face, she crushed her lips to his, kissing him with all the love she had. His eyes snapped open the instant her lips touched his, and locked on her, also open, eyes. They stood like that he, unable to close his eyes because of shock, and her unwilling to close hers, regardless of the consequences. Minutes passed and the maiden remained as she was flesh and bone. There was a sound of a branch breaking somewhere in the woods behind the Knight, and he turned his head to see what had caused it. When their kiss was broken the maiden's skin hardened, her hair became crystals and her fingers froze reaching for her love's face. The only part of her that had not become stone was her brown eyes, which wore a look of pure shock and sadness, she'd thought she could come away unscathed from looking at him, but she was wrong. When the Knight turned back ready for her lips to return to his, he accidently knocked into her stone form. She was sitting so precariously on the edge of the cliff that the tiny bump caused her to fall. The knight watched in horror as his true love, his now stone, angel tumble into the sea below, and her brown eyes still staring into his.

Persephone woke with a jolt that almost knocked her out of the tree, there was sun shining through the leaves above her. She looked around her and saw that it was most definitely morning and that someone was calling her name in a hushed tone nearby. She hit the ground with barely a sound and crouched like a cat. Persephone knew that voice, which was not comforting at all, the voice, belonged to Snape. Something was wrong, what had happened last night that Snape was calling for her the next morning.

"Miss Jones!" he was closer than she'd thought and his voice made her yelp a little, and of course being Snape, he heard it and was standing in front of her in seconds. "Miss Jones grab my arm we need to get out of here now." He looked panicked, which only served to confirm her fear that something awful had indeed happened. How could something have happened her parents were loyal death eaters so no one invited to the party was responsible, so did it get raided by aurors? If so wouldn't her parents just go to Azkaban? She could live with her parents being missing for a couple months, but it couldn't be anything like that. Snape was here he'd been sent to get her and there had to be a good reason for that, maybe she was in trouble but that was unlikely, she hadn't done anything in the last week or so that could even be construed as anything criminal.

"Why? What's happened?"She questioned getting more confused and scared by the minute. She looked at him for a moment, he seemed to be ignoring her questioned and persisted in trying to get her to go with him. She could not simply leave to she had to check on the house to make sure it was still there and to find out if her parents had fled or had left her anything. So she took off towards the mansion, the minute she came in sight of the house she wished, for once in her life, that she'd listened to Snape. No she had to be stubborn and because of that stubbornness she would have the image of her parent's mutilated bodies lying sprawled on the front lawn. Snape came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, and with a strange sense of déjà vu Persephone left the only home she had ever known, forever.

Aparating had always made Persephone nauseous but now she couldn't seem to stop vomiting, even after what little food she'd eaten had left her. She continued to dry heave for what felt like an eternity before Snape forced an orange potion down her throat, the potion calmed her stomach instantly.

Persephone assumed she was now standing in Snape's living room, the room was small and dark the walls were covered in books and the place seemed to give off an air of depression.

"I'm going to assumed that you've figured out that we are now in my home." Snape sneered at her from the doorway behind Persephone's back. She whirled around to face him claws drawn.

"What happened?" She demanded "They were loyal followers! They believed that pureblood crap, how did this happen?" Persephone was screaming at him by this point, switching between insulting his competence and demanding an explanation for the sight she'd just seen. Her brain couldn't wrap around it the thought that her parents were killed by those monsters just wouldn't register. Worst of all she had no one to blame she didn't know who killed them but there was a death eater standing right in front of her whom she knew had probably witnessed the incident, who better to blame? "Who did it? Was it you? I swear if you were the one to cast the curse I will kill you where you stand!" This last statement made Snape freeze she could see the moment when her words registered and he turned colder than ice.

"Miss Jones I would appreciate it if you would please not say such ridiculous things," The words were said with such controlled fury that Persephone took a noticeable step backward. He stared at her for a good minute then took three long strides, passing her, and going to the hearth. Snape grabbed a handful of floo powder called out Albus Dumbledore's name grabbed Persephone's arm and they were gone in rush of green flames.


End file.
